1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for manufacturing a light-emitting display device including a transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, thin film transistors that are formed using a semiconductor thin film having a thickness of several nanometers to several hundreds of nanometers over a substrate having an insulating surface such as a glass substrate have been attracting attentions. Thin film transistors have been widely used for ICs (integrated circuits) and electronic devices typified by electrooptic devices. Thin film transistors have been rapidly developed particularly as switching elements for image display devices typified by EL (electroluminescence) display devices and the like.
In an active matrix EL display device, a voltage is applied between one electrode and another electrode which sandwich an EL layer (including a light-emitting layer), of a light-emitting element provided in a selected pixel, whereby a current is generated in the EL layer and the light-emitting layer emits light. A viewer perceives this light emission as a display pattern. In an active matrix EL display device, pixels arranged in a matrix are driven with switching elements, thereby forming a display pattern on a screen.
The application range of the active matrix EL display devices is expanding, and demands for larger screen size, higher definition, and higher aperture ratio are increasing. In addition, it is demanded that the active matrix display device have high reliability and that a production method of the active matrix display device offers high yield and reduces production cost. Simplification of a process is one way for increasing productivity and reducing manufacturing cost.
In an active matrix display device, switching elements are mainly constituted of thin film transistors. Thin film transistors are broadly classified into top gate thin film transistors, in which a channel formation region is provided below a gate electrode, and bottom gate thin film transistors, in which a channel formation region is provided above a gate electrode. These thin film transistors are generally manufactured using a plurality of photomasks.
In manufacture of thin film transistors, it is important that the number of photolithography steps be reduced or the photolithography steps be simplified in order to simplify a process as a whole. For example, when one photolithography step is added, the following steps are further needed: resist application, prebaking, light exposure, development, postbaking, and the like, and moreover other steps before and after the aforementioned steps, such as film formation and etching and further resist removal, cleaning, drying, and the like. Therefore, even when only one photolithography step is added in the manufacturing process, the number of steps relating to the photolithography step is significantly increased. Thus, many techniques for reducing the number of photolithography steps or simplifying the photolithography steps in the manufacturing process have been developed.
Further, as conventional techniques for simplifying the photolithography steps, complicated techniques such as backside light exposure, resist reflow, and lift off are often used and a particular apparatus is required in many cases. Using such complicated techniques may cause various problems, which leads to a decrease in yield. Furthermore, there has often been no option but to sacrifice electric characteristics of thin film transistors.
As typical means for simplifying the photolithography steps in the manufacturing process of a thin film transistor, a technique using a multi-tone mask (called a half-tone mask or a gray-tone mask) is widely known. As a technique for reducing the number of manufacturing steps by using a multi-tone mask, Patent Document 1 is disclosed, for example.
Reference
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2003-179069